


To Be In Orbit

by Sachi_Grace



Series: Starlit Love [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Crossing References, F/M, Memories, Momoharu Week, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 7: AU/Free-day (Non-killing game AU/Freeday)During quarantine Kaito has been spending an awful lot of time on Animal Crossing before inviting Maki on to his island. There, she discovers that he wa a man with a plan.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Series: Starlit Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731013
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	To Be In Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once more and for th final time, Momoharu Week 2020 for hosting such a lovely event. I am super excited that I was able to be apart of something awesome. Thank you to everyone who has supported me by kudos, subscriptions, hits, and comments you mean the world to me. I hope you all enjoy and may this shipping week have brightened your day.

Maki arrived on  _ Curiosity  _ and she knew right then and there that she was going to have to brace herself for all things that were space. “MakiRoll! You made it!” Kaito’s voice cheered over the discord voice chat they were in. It was easier to talk through a mic than to use the speech bubble. Maki prided herself on being a fast typer, but...Kaito could be a slowpoke. She brought out her NookPhone for a moment to see if her guess was right. “So you’d never guess what the shape of this island is!”

“It’s a rocketship.” Maki confirmed as she put away the NookPhone and decided to leave the airport’s entrance. He...did a remarkable job on crafting the island so that it would look like a space ship. There was a pond at the top of the island to indicate a window, and she saw that he had made some sort of cliff side for the rockets that were underneath the ship. She would have to explore the island to see for herself how he crafted it. She was also amused by all of the red flowers that he planted. Mostly red and purple roses. How he managed to enough purple to cover the majority of the island, she couldn’t guess. “Did you  _ breed _ these?”

“No Kaede’s and Shuichi’s island has a whole bunch of pink and purple.” Kaito explained. “They let me take some. Kokichi oddly enough made me go to his island to get some too.”

“Was that why you were screaming at your console?” Maki had heard him shout about something or another and she had thought it was Kokichi who managed to sneak onto Kaito’s island or had just decided to “bribe” him into going on his. “Did you do the rocket yourself or did Shuichi help?”

“Of course my sidekick helped! We even got Himiko and Tenko to take part in it too. Come on you’re not going to get all of the nitty gritty standing there.” Kaito’s character spun around in circles around her before racing off. Maki decided not to drag her feet and followed him. He had placed the houses in a way that made sense too. He had tried to make the shops diagonal from each each other to represent wings. On the other side of the island, he did that with the villagers as well. The whole middle of the island, while covered in flowers and fruit trees, also had a goregeous set up of a park. Going further and she could see that he went out of his way to recreate memories. 

There was a restaurant that was on the river side. Their first date had been at a restaurant at a river side. Then there was the house that he made that was...very much like their own house. She didn’t miss that he had managed to find a way to hang a weapon on the walls and that there was artwork of them. Angie must have provided it. She also caught on that there was planets and galaxies that were decorating the non-flowered parts of the island. The Milky Way, the Andromeda, the different planets. She even saw her own constellation for her birthday and right next to that was Kaito’s. 

Small flags were starting to rise up in Maki’s mind. Out of everything that he could have put in his island, it was space and her and flowers. She spoke to some of the villagers, mostly to see if they’d randomly drop a hint as to what was going on. Most of them were just excited to see her, and she got a DIY recipe that she already had. She would have to see if Ryoma or Rantaro needed it since they didn’t play too much. Kaito dragged her everywhere, showing her where he placed the waterfalls for the river, and how he tried only to have a few cliffs. 

It was a very romantic island, and a very him. “That explains the days you decided to lock yourself in your room or playing when you have a nightmare.” Maki said after a moment, taking it in. “It’s really beautiful. You did a good job.”

“Thanks Maki Roll, but the best hasn’t even been shown yet!”

There was more to this island?! “What more can you possibly show me?” She asked as she randomly decided to take out her clothing wand and change her outfit. She always liked the the badassery of the tank top and shorts and it was supposed to be summer. Not that it felt like that due to the quarantine, but...the sentiment should stay the same regardless in the video game. 

“The shooting stars!” Kaito exclaimed, his character emoting the encouraging reaction. Maki reacted using the thinking and he responded playfully with the worried. “Come on.” He pleaded through the mic. “Stay for the stars! We can't really see them in the city.”

That was fair. It also wasn’t like they didn’t do it in the game either. She could also gather material if she timed the wishes correctly. She decided to react with the pleased reaction. “Okay.” She said. “I’m going to assume you have a spot all picked out too.”

“You got it Maki Roll. Come on, follow me.” He lead her up towards the point of the rocket, guiding her up and up inclines. More and more stars and planets on the ground but also...little things that if she only ran through she wouldn’t have caught. There was a place filled with musical instruments that, if one were to visit his island blindly would think he had nowhere to put them. She recognized it as a memory of Kaede’s concerte that they went to. Then they saw Shuichi’s hat, where he had abandoned it a long time ago, growing out of being anxious. Himiko’s magic show that they got to watch. Tenko’s dojo...all little items of punching bags, and magician wands, most of them artwork that was on open display and items that were made using the pro-designer. How long did Angie work on Kaito’s request?! How many of these were borrowed or were given to him through Shuichi and Himiko?

“A path of memories?” Maki questioned.

“Well there’s this American song that Rantaro made me listen to that was called the Staircase to Heaven and I don’t know anything about those lyrics, but the title made me think of what I think.” Kaito explained. “Look it’ll make sense later. We can’t dawdle, the stars don’t wait for anyone!”

She wanted to look through more of the memories, but she decided to press for information later. They got to the third tire and he ran all the way to the tip point of the rocket. A telescope already in place as well as a springtime picnic display.

Those flags of hers were getting louder. “I’m going to get off call.” Kaito said suddenly. “Can I come sit with you?”

“As long as you’re six feet away from me.” Maki wondered if he could even tell that she was joking through the microphone. She could hear him laugh and she felt herself relax. They disconnected on the computer and Kaito took no time in coming and sitting down next to her. “What was with the space?” She asked after a moment as he got settled on their bed.

“No reason.” Kaito mused. “Just thought you’d rather explore than to peek through my screen about what I was doing.”

Kokichi called Shuichi a terrible liar but she wondered if the gremlin ever caught Kaito in one. Then again, that would probably give him too much power. A chime echoed through both of their switches and Kaito cheered as he looked at the screen. Without having to say a word, they both pressed a button and wished on the stars that were coming down. 

It must have been a meteor night. She felt herself relax as they enjoyed the moment, trying to catch and wish. “Hey Maki Roll. What did you think of the island?”

“You put a lot of work into it.” Maki wondered if there was more he was looking for, but Kaito seemed pleased with her answer regardless. “What did you wish for on the stars?” He knew that she wouldn’t actively make a wish. There was no point if the star wasn’t real. Meanwhile, Kaito was an idealist on the best occasion. A false star in a game was just as good as a real star out of it. 

“If you’d marry me.”

“What?” Maki wasn’t sure if she heard right and picked her head up from her screen to see that he was actually holding an open ring box. It was..simplistic and gorgeous and Kaito was grinning as he held it out to her. “I…” She wasn’t used to being stunned stupid. “I knew you were planning something.” 

“That’s not a yes or a no.” Kaito chided lightly, but he turned a little serious. “I’m pretty sure you saw all of the...items that I left in the pathway. Little things that I know that you and I share. I want to do that with you. Share more memories, be with you. You make me happy, Maki and I hope I make you happy too. I love that you call me an idiot sometimes because I know you care and you worry. I love your pout and how you get flustered. I love your smile, your determination to get things done. I just...love you and I want to continue loving you so…” He gently nudged the box towards her. “This is me, asking you, if you’d marry me.”

“Do you want to die?” Maki asked, but she let a hidden smile slip on as she gently held her left hand to him. “You're stuck with me. No one else would put up with you.”

“I wouldn’t want anyone else.” Kaito grinned as he slipped the ring onto her finger. 


End file.
